1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to equipment that may be used, for example, to secure a portable device to an article of clothing worn by a user, such as a belt, for example, so that the portable device may be immediately accessible to the user.
2. Information
Emergency services personnel may, at times, have a need for immediate access to a portable communications device. Thus, in many instances, emergency services personnel may wish to secure a portable communications device to a belt, or other article of clothing, such as protective clothing, for example, so that the emergency services personnel can immediately grasp and operate the communications device.
However, in general, equipment used to secure a portable communications device to an article of clothing must not impede device functionality. For example, if the portable communications device is equipped with a display, a device used to secure the communications device to an article of clothing must not obstruct viewing of the display. In another example, equipment used to secure portable communications device to an article of clothing must remain secured to the communications device during charging, for example, in a manner that permits emergency personnel workers to quickly take hold of the communications device and rapidly advance to an emergency services scene, for example. However, currently-available equipment, which may be used to secure a portable communications device to an article of protective clothing, may fall short of meeting operational expectations and needs.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.